Words are not necesary
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: SasuNaruSasu. Naruto always watches from afar when someone confess her feelings to Sasuke. But he can't help feeling helpless when he thinks 'what if today is diferent'


This is a bday gift-fic for my dear Jelp .:loves:.

Beta'ed by Caidanu .:humps:.

-

* * *

-

Naruto's stomach contracts painfully when he sees Sasuke through the cafeteria door, talking with some girl. He looks away towards his friends in hopes Sasuke will join them soon. _'He always does,'_ he tells himself.

Naruto and his friends eat lunch at their usual table. He vaguely hears Ino telling Chouji she is on a diet again; Lee's saying something about a competition; Kiba's whispering something to Hinata, but even when he hears Sakura asking him about homework, Naruto barely pays attention.

Naruto's friends laugh when he finishes his meal in record time. He just tells them he was too hungry and smiles about it when in reality he knows he tends to eat faster when he is nervous. Naruto startles when a bag of chips falls into his lap. He looks upwards and smiles when he see Sasuke sitting besides him. Naruto checks Sasuke's tray and as he suspects there is a sandwich there. Naruto chuckles as he opens the chips —Sasuke has a weird habit of eating chips if he is having a sandwich, even when he usually only eats healthy food.

"Where were you Sasuke?" Kiba asks him, "I thought you were skipping lunch?"

"Why would someone want to skip lunch?" Chouji says and the table erupts in laughter.

Naruto uses the chips as excuse to observe Sasuke and he sees the tiny purse of the lips Sasuke always has when some girl confesses her feelings for him. Naruto relaxes and he feels a little bad for feeling this way, but he's not ready yet to see Sasuke dating some girl.

They have known each other since elementary school, going from rivals to somehow friends to best friends. But Naruto wants more.

It's weird —when he thinks about it— how an accidental kiss made him look at Sasuke in a different light. At first, he was confused, trying to solve his feelings Naruto used his fists instead of words to communicate, getting angry at himself and angry at Sasuke because he didn't understand, but in reality, neither did he.

Naruto realized the nature of his feelings for the first time he saw a rose on Sasuke's desk. He panicked and threw it out the window. Naruto still smiles when he thinks about it. It seemed so long ago, he was so young and immature, a young kid trying to find himself.

"You seem distracted" Sasuke asks him, eating a chip while he observes him closely.

Naruto shrugs and eats an other chip. There is a part of him that wants to tell Sasuke how he feels, but he doesn't know where to begin. In reality, Naruto doubts Sasuke would return his feelings and he knows he would hate to feel like those girls. He knows he wouldn't be able to look Sasuke to the eyes again.

The rest of the day goes in a blur, and before long, Naruto realizes he is already walking with Sasuke through the school grounds towards the exit, but just before they leave, a girl runs towards them, asking Sasuke if she could talk to him. Naruto feels his ears get hot when she eyes him.

Naruto grunts and grabs the straps of his backpack tightly before storming off. He is so annoyed he doesn't notice Sasuke following with his eyes. It's just that, it's always the same, some girl comes and asks Sasuke to date her, and Sasuke always refuses politely but what if— what if today's different?

By the time he walks by the park Naruto feels like an ass. He goes to sit on the swing, feeling a bit down. Is not Sasuke's fault girls follow him around or that his best friend is in love with him.

"Sometimes I wish you would just pick someone so you would stop torturing me stupid bastard" Naruto whispers.

"And how exactly am I torturing you?" Sasuke'e voice reaches Naruto's ears, the surprise sends him to the floor.

Naruto looks up and sees Sasuke —he wears an annoyed expression and has his arms crossed on top of his chest. Sasuke raises an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Naruto to stand up.

Sasuke doesn't have to say anything else, he is waiting for Naruto to speak up, but Naruto stubbornly refuses, distracting himself grabbing the backpack he had left on the floor.

"And well?" Sasuke looks annoyed that he has to repeat himself. Naruto doesn't know where the anger he feels comes from. He thinks everything is Sasuke's fault, he should _know_. Naruto's heart is beating loudly in his ears, he isn't thinking.

"Because I like you! Stupid bastard!" Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes both widen at the unexpected confession.

For a second Naruto waits for the rejection, to see Sasuke tilt his head, raise his right hand to Naruto's left shoulder, and tell him he will find the right person for him. As Naruto has seen him do it before, but determination fills him. He is no girl.

Naruto gives a couple steps forward and harshly grabs Sasuke's jacket and pulls him close. For a moment Naruto thinks he is going to hit Sasuke on the face but he realizes his body had other plans when his lips are touching Sasuke's.

When Naruto breaks the small contact —afraid at the tingling sensation it left on his lips— he hits Sasuke this time. Sasuke stumbles backwards, a bewildered expression on his face. Naruto steps forward but Sasuke beats him to it and hits him first, Naruto throws his backpack to the floor and aims at Sasuke's stomach, but Sasuke grabs him and throws him towards a tree, his body covering Naruto's as they battle for a minute, Sasuke trying to grab Naruto's hands while Naruto's trying to hit him. Sasuke wins.

Sasuke's breaths hit Naruto on the face. "Is it true?" Sasuke asks him and Naruto looks him in the eyes

"Yes," he says because he is not ashamed.

He is confused though when Sasuke starts to laugh with maniac hint on it. "What do you think is so funny?" Naruto demands, ready to start fighting again.

"That I have liked you for a long time"

"What?" Naruto freezes on the spot.

"You heard me," Sasuke says before kissing him, his body pressing Naruto to the bark of the as if he was afraid the blond would run away.

It was just a gentle touch of lips, nothing like Naruto thought it would be, clothes flying, moans and whispers and naked bodies as he had imagined when he was alone at night on his bed. But it was enough for now.

It was them, rough and passionate, filled with curses, both wanting to overcome the other "Stop biting," Sasuke says between kisses, and Naruto chuckles.

"What are you doing?" A woman's voice reaches them, reminding them it was the middle of the day in a public place.

"Nothing" Naruto tells her, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him towards his house.

"Idiot," Sasuke says, his hair a mess. When had Naruto's hand ended up in his hair?

"Yeah?" Naruto stops, turns around and invades Sasuke's personal space. Naruto taunts him with his eyes, licking his own lips, watching as Sasuke follows the movement.

Sasuke just squeezes his hand and Naruto smiles. Yes, they never needed words just their hands.

-

* * *

-

As I said, this is for Jelp. I tried to write something sweet for her intead of my usual porn and it feel so weird XD

Comments? Feed my hungry soul! :3


End file.
